A Kiss Always Makes Things Feel Better
by MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT
Summary: A short T/P story only one chappie long. Some swearing but not much (on my standards). I know the title is weird but I'm horrible at titles.Plz R+R!


T/P short story fic uh ya that's about it. And sorry if Pan sound a bit ooc (out of character). It's because I thought of this fic originally for CCS but I like DBZ better so ya.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see I DON'T OWN DBZ  
  
* * *  
  
Pan was walking down the street. All seemed normal. She was bored. Very. She thought about her boyfriend, Bra had actually hooked her up with a cool guy. Which to Pan was amazing. She always thought guys were only there to break your heart, bore you to death or just be plain idiots. But her boyfriend, Ji Tsu (uh don't ask) changed all that. That is, until that night. Like I said she was walking down the street. Then she entered Satan City Park walk around a bit then wondered why she didn't just fly. So she did. She flew to the middle of the park, well almost the middle a bit to the side, landed, then walked some more. Right in the middle of the park were four benches around a marble statue of Mr. Satan, her grandfather. She never really like her grandfather since she had learned that he was a fraud and that it was her dad that beat the monster Cell. She wondered why he felt no guilt. Didn't really matter though because she knew her father, Gohan, didn't like having lots of attention. She then looked at the benches, three of them were empty, and at the last one sat two teenagers, making out. She looked closer and then she saw it. It was Ji Tsu with some slut making out! Her ki rised quickly, she didn't really know what to do it was the first time that she had gotten cheated on. Warm tears flowed down from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She blasted of into the sky tears flying of into the wind.  
  
Trunks was in his training room, obviously training. He was training with his father, that is until he felt Pan's ki blast up higher then ever. He stopped and received a punch in the face.  
  
"Whydja stop boy?!?" yelled Vegeta angrily  
  
"I got to go dad," said Trunks a bit zoomed out.  
  
He turned around walked out of the Gravity Room changed out of his sweaty gi quickly and flew off. During that time Vegeta was cursing in every language imaginable.  
  
Trunks was flying as fast as possible to Pan. He never told anybody, but he had always liked Pan, more than a friend. Then he wondered why his dad hadn't felt Pan's ki.  
  
'How could he do this to me.?' thought Pan over and over again.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I love you and I always will" said the sweet voice of Ji (that's his nickname) before kissing Pan gently on the lips.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Pan was brought out of her thoughts by a kind voice.  
  
"Pan why are you crying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing Trunks,"  
  
"Pan I know that something is wrong you NEVER cry," replied Trunks worried.  
  
"I told you Trunks it's nothing!" said Pan her voice getting more and more squeaky.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND!" shrieked Pan while thinking she was becoming more and more girly.  
  
".Pan."  
  
She had enough, she flew of as fast as she could, unfortunately for her Trunks was faster. He flew beside her. She stopped, went the other way. He did the same. This went on for a while until Pan gave up and tried to drop directly in a lake. Still Trunks was faster, he caught her in midair. Pan was now pissed.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU FUCKIN BASTARD GET YOU FREAKIN HANDS OFF ME!!!" she yelled right in his ear.  
  
Trunks, having 'superior' saiyan hearing almost dropped her. He sweared that he was going to go deaf if this kept on happening. Slowly he set her down on a little hill and made sure that she didn't try to fly away. Luckily for him she was too tired from crying to fly away (you can get tired from crying?).  
  
"What happened Pan?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you're just like all the others!"  
  
"What do you mean 'all the others'?"  
  
Pan decided that it would be better to just tell him, he had been her friend all her life, and would have been her best friend if it weren't for Bra.  
  
"H-h-he cheated on m-m-me" She managed to say.  
  
"W-wha? He cheated on you. Ji cheated on you?"  
  
Pan just nodded. They stood silently for another five minutes.  
  
"I found him making out with an other girl in the park," said Pan breaking the silence. Her face was now dry her tears had disappeared, to Trunks she looked beautiful.  
  
"Are you sure it was him?" ask Trunks half hoping it was.  
  
"Yes I saw his face, I recognized his clothes and I also heard his voice," said Pan in disgust.  
  
She broke down in tears once more. She just couldn't help it, she loved Ji so much.  
  
"Pan look at me," ordered Trunks.  
  
"Why?" ask a confused Pan. She didn't understand why so Pan didn't look at him. She kept looking at the ground. She kept on thinking about what Ji had done to her.  
  
A warm hand being gently placed on her cheek stopped her thoughts. She looked at Trunks curiously. He then removed his hand and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Then leaning in, he gently pressed lips against Pan's.  
  
At first She was surprised but it felt so right. She felt safer and happier then she ever did. So she put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Once they finished this kiss they both looked at the ground and blushed, they were both in deep thoughts.  
  
'I never knew he was such a good kisser,' thought Pan turning more and more red.  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TRUNKS! SHE PROBABLY THINKS THAT YOU'RE A WEIRDO NOW!' he thought while mentally hitting himself.  
  
"Uh Trunks.What was that all about?" ask Pan now changing different shades of red by the minute.  
  
"Well." Trunks tried to say something but the words just didn't reach his mouth.  
  
He finally gathered up his pride and told her all about his feelings. Her mouth kept on opening and closing, she had no clue.  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
Pan dumped Ji Tsu and started going out with Trunks. Vegeta was totally surprised at Trunks's feeling for Pan, he also had no clue. Bra was happy for them. Goten was also surprised, but then thought that Trunks was definitely the right guy for his niece. Gohan made sure that Trunks was good to Pan. And Ji Tsu was pissed; he started to go out with the slut in a failed attempt to make Pan jealous. So pretty much everybody was happy except Ji (unless you call Vegeta unhappy but I guess he was ok with it just a bit surprised).  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked it, I worked hard on this story so plz R+R and tell what you think. Flames are ok I don't mind them so go ahead flame me if you want! 


End file.
